


JUXTAPOSITION:  A COMPARISON BETWEEN BLAIR SANDBURG AND DANIEL JACKSON

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Daniel;  Jackson and Sandburg. Well, *sure*, they're different!  One is short, the other is tall!  Other than which, however --. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUXTAPOSITION:  A COMPARISON BETWEEN BLAIR SANDBURG AND DANIEL JACKSON

## JUXTAPOSITION: A COMPARISON BETWEEN BLAIR SANDBURG AND DANIEL JACKSON

by Jantique

Well, I've always felt the boyz belong to each other. The question is, are Blair and Daniel really Different characters, or just one man PLAYED BY DIFFERENT ACTORS?!!   


This looked SO much better in a Table. Use your imaginations--speaking of which, I'd like to thank all the wonderful writers who have posted the beautiful slash stories I've read! Feedback always welcome!

Spoilers for "Sentinel Too", "TsbyBS", "Hathor", various. But you KNOW all that stuff, right?

* * *

**JUXTAPOSITION:**  
 **A COMPARISON BETWEEN BLAIR SANDBURG AND DANIEL JACKSON**

by Jantique 

Parents   
Blair 1 Daniel 0 (after age 5) 

Stable Childhood   
Blair No (constantly moving) Daniel No (successive foster homes) 

Degrees   
Blair MA (almost 1 PhD) Daniel 2 PhDs 

Field of study   
Blair Anthropology Daniel Archeology/Linguistics 

Reason for leaving Academia   
Blair Laughed out in derision Daniel Laughed out in derision 

"Crazy" theory was actually correct Blair Absolutely Daniel 100% 

\--but can't publish truth publicly Blair No, he can't Daniel Him, neither 

Eyes   
Blair Blue Daniel Blue 

Hair   
Blair Long/auburn-brown Daniel Formerly long/blond-brown 

Looks   
Doesn't hurt your eyes . . . . . . to look at either of them! 

Nicknames   
Blair Chief, Darwin Daniel Bookboy, Spacemonkey 

Emotionally abused by Protagonist Blair Absolutely! Daniel Hell, yes! 

Died?   
Blair Just once Daniel Many times 

Carries a gun   
Blair No Daniel Yes 

\--but would rather negotiate  
Blair Yes Daniel Yes 

Status   
Blair Civilian Daniel Civilian 

Role   
Blair Main sidekick Daniel Main sidekick 

Protagonist's status   
Blair Captain, Army Ranger/Detective Daniel Colonel, Air Force (Special Ops) 

Obeys Protagonist's Orders   
Blair When he agrees with them Daniel When he agrees with them 

Love life (with women)   
Blair A "train wreck" Daniel One word: Hathor 

Secretly in love with Protagonist  
Blair Threw away his career for Jim Daniel Has died for Jack 

Totally Slashable  
Blair Oh, YEAH! Daniel Double ditto! 

**THE CLINCHER:**

_You've never seen them both in the same place at the same time . . . HAVE YOU?!!!_

* * *

End JUXTAPOSITION: A COMPARISON BETWEEN BLAIR SANDBURG AND DANIEL JACKSON by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
